


The Timelines Split (But We'll Recover)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Child Loss, Crossing Timelines, Death, Dimension Travel, Divergent Timelines, Family Loss, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Possibly OOC, Timeline Shenanigans, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Just take the halves and call them awhole.The spell had meant to return them all to Stormwind, and it appeared to have worked at first as the young king gently massaged his forehead and looked around to get his bearings. Yes, he was definitely at the memorial that had replaced the ruined park.But something in the air was . . .different.(listen this idea will NOT leave me alone i don't care that it's dumb and stupid. my city fuck you)





	The Timelines Split (But We'll Recover)

The spell had meant to return them all to Stormwind, and it appeared to have worked at first as the young king gently massaged his forehead and looked around to get his bearings. Yes, he was definitely at the memorial that had replaced the ruined park. But something in the air was . . . different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He blinked a few times, slowly, before turning around to face his father's grave. Nothing seemed terribly out of place. Nothing that he could identify, anyway. And then it began to sink in.

He was alone.

"Jaina?" He called out into the soft spring breeze. "Genn?"

Nobody responded.

Anduin furrowed his brow and shook his head, climbing the steps to sit behind the sleeping statue of his father and read over the runes on the obelisk standing behind him. 

_The son of Stormwind lies here. Shattered by his weakness, he lived by the Light._

He sat up a bit straighter. That wasn't what they'd said when he left. His hands shook, his heart hammering slightly in his chest.

_Forged together again, the kindest prince the Kingdoms of Lordaeron have ever seen._ _He gave his life so that we might live on peacefully. He lives forever in our hearts. Rest in peace, o son of Stormwind._

At this point, his heart was thundering within him, beating furiously against his ribs. He scrambled to his feet and called upon the Light to grant him the strength and speed to reach the Keep as soon as he could. He ignored those who stared as he ran through the Cathedral Square and around the outskirts of the Dwarven District, and was nearly halfway up the steps when-

"Halt!"

He froze, breathing heavily, and turned to look at the guard who'd commanded him to stop.

"Who are you? What do you want with the High King?"

"My- my name is Anduin Wrynn," he panted impatiently. "And I  _am_ the High King." He continued up the stairs.

"SEIZE HIM!"

Wonderful. _Exactly_ what he needed.

He ignored the way they called out for him to stop, dodging when they reached out to grab him, but the royal guardsmen standing just before the entrance stopped him in his tracks. One of them held a sword to his throat while two others grabbed his arms and tied his hands behind his back, dragging him into the Keep as he struggled.

"Let  _go_ of me!" He shouted indignantly. "I am the King of Stormwind, you cannot treat me like an  _animal_!"

"Quiet!" One of the guards ordered. "Your Majesty," they said more calmly, turning away from him, "we found this young man running through the city. He claims to be the prince."

Anduin looked up at the front of the room. His stomach dropped.

Before him stood his father; just barely starting to grey and with thin lines around his mouth and eyes. His arms were crossed as he glared across the throne room.

"Bring him here."

Anduin barely registered that he was moving. His mind was spinning and racing a million miles an hour, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

The king set his jaw as he got a closer look at the man before him. "What is your name?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. His tongue was dry in his mouth. "Anduin Llane Wrynn," he said slowly.

"Anduin Llane Wrynn is dead." His voice was firm. "Now tell me, and answer honestly; what is your name?"

Anduin frowned. "Anduin Llane Wrynn," he said again. "I am the High King of the Alliance, and I demand to know what the _h_ _ell_ is going on here."

Varian sighed and stood a bit straighter. "Anduin Llane Wrynn died on the Broken Shore. He gave his life for his people and for the good of our world."

"No, that's what  _you_ did!"

Varian pulled out Shalamayne and pointed it at the blond before him. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't strike you down where you stand."

Anduin reflexively tried to move backward, but was held in place by the guard behind him. His gaze flickered from the sword to his father and back again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me your name."

"I have."

"So you just so happen to have the very same name and face as my son? My son, who I watched fall apart under the strain of trying to protect a woman who did not even deserve it?" He barked out a laugh. "I've been mislead and manipulated in my own home before. I will not fall for such an obvious trap."

"Father-"

"Enough! Leave this place, demon, and do not return!"

"I'm not a demon, Father, you know me! You've known me all my life!"

"Get him out of here!"

"No, stop! Father, please, just listen to me!"

"You are  _not_ my son!"

Anduin struggled against the guards dragging him out of the Keep. He called desperately upon the Light, and it washed over him, bathing the throne room in a cascade of blinding, holy light. The guards didn't let go of him, but stopped trying to haul him out.

Varian blinked a few times, trying to adjust back to the comparatively dim lighting of the castle. "What in the name of . . ."

"A demon couldn't do that," Anduin said breathlessly. "Could it?"

Varian motioned for the guards to step aside as he moved forward. "Andy?" He said softly. "Is it really you?"

Anduin's vision blurred. He nodded. "Yes, Father."

Varian engulfed his son in a hug and simply held him for a moment. He took in the scent of chamomile and vanilla and the herbs he took each morning to cope with the pain in his bones and the incense he loved so much, and Anduin returned the gesture as best he could with his hands tied behind his back. He buried his face in his father's chest and breathed in the warm, earthy smell of roasted meat and bonfires and armour polish that had calmed him when he was younger.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Anduin murmured into the fur surrounding his father's breastplate.

"I know, Andy." He tentatively pulled away, but kept a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "I don't know why you're here, or how this happened, but . . ." He sighed. "I really am very, very proud of you. Now turn around, let's get you untied."

Anduin smiled and obliged. He laughed, and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I love you too, Father."

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! one chapter down!!! [does a lil dance]
> 
> i have a planned out & relatively short plot fr this, so i'll probably actually finish it?! wow that's a first lmao ^^;


End file.
